


Save a horse...

by Donnerstagsengel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cas is a history teacher, M/M, and filthy rich to boot, farm au, flirty Gabriel, horse trainer Sam and Dean, the Novak's are a fucking big familiy
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnerstagsengel/pseuds/Donnerstagsengel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eigentlich hatte Castiel absolut keine Lust auf den Familienurlaub auf der Winchester-Farm. Aber vielleicht kann einer der Cowboys ihn ja umstimmen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save a horse...

**Author's Note:**

> Fill für das Bingo-Kästchen "Das Baby tritt". Ich bin vermutlich die Einzige, die von Baby auf Tier-Baby kommt, nur um keinen schwangeren Charakter schreiben zu müssen *headdesk*

Castiel hatte seinen Bruder gewarnt.

Nicht, dass er wirklich geglaubt hatte, Gabriel würde sich seinen vorsichtigen Hinweis zu Herzen nehmen. Allein die Vorstellung davon war lachhaft und die letzten achtundzwanzig Jahre seines Lebens hatten ihn eines besseren belehrt. Castiel wollte es nur einmal gesagt haben, damit nicht später wieder jemand ankam und wissen wollte, warum er nicht besser auf seinen älteren Bruder aufgepasst hatte.

Auf Gabriel konnte man nicht _aufpassen_. Das war etwa so unmöglich, wie eine komplette Klasse Teenager für den Eroberungszug Napoleons durch Europa zu interessieren – und Castiel musste es wissen, immerhin war er Geschichtslehrer an einer lokalen Highschool. Napoleon war gescheitert und die Franzosen hatten somit einen auf den Deckel gekriegt, mehr wollten die meisten seiner Schüler nicht wissen. Und ähnlich verhielt es sich mit Gabriel.

Castiel wusste sowieso nicht, warum seine Geschwister immer _ihm_ Vorwürfe machten, wann immer Gabriel seinen Kopf durch- und damit einen seiner verrückten Pläne in die Tat umsetzte. _Sie_ fühlten sich ganz offensichtlich nie für die Folgen dieser Pläne verantwortlich, warum sollte Castiel also die Schuld tragen? Nur weil Gabriel beschlossen hatte, dass er ihn, den Jüngsten der Bande, am liebsten mochte? _Castiel_ hatte sich diese zweifelhafte Bevorzugung schließlich weder gewünscht, noch ausgesucht.

 

Alles hatte damit begonnen, dass Michael das Ziel ihres jährlichen Familienausflugs bekannt gegeben hatte. Anna war die einzige, die sich darüber gefreut hatte, aber das war zu erwarten gewesen. Nach dem Erbsenpüree-Debakel von 2013 hatte Michael schließlich etwas wiedergutzumachen bei ihr. Und auch wenn er das eigentliche Oberhaupt der Familie war, Annas Freude war der einzige Grund, warum sich keiner der anderen beschwert hatte. Keiner wollte den Zorn der rothaarigen, jungen Frau auf sich ziehen und so enden wie Uriel vor einigen Jahren. Wenn Castiel ehrlich war, störte ihn der Ausflugsort herzlich wenig. Er mochte zwar im Gegensatz zu Anna wenig für Pferde übrig haben, aber auch er hatte die Website der Pferderanch gesehen, oder um genauer zu sein: Die Bilder der dort arbeitenden Cowboys. Anna und Gabriel waren nicht alleine in der lautstarken Bekundung ihrer Bewunderung gewesen (nicht, dass Castiel das jemals zugeben würde, nicht einmal unter Folter oder dem nervigen Singsang Gabriels).

Zwar hatte Castiel auch gewusst, dass Michael sie alle dazu zwingen würde, gemeinsam als Familie am Ferienprogramm teilzunehmen, aber Castiel hatte bereits früh gelernt, wie man in einer so großen Familie praktischerweise übersehen wurde, weshalb er sich keine Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte, früher oder später gegen seinen Willen auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes einen staubigen Trampelpfad entlang zu juckeln, der reichen Großstädtern als Abenteuer verkauft wurde.

 

Zum Glück war es dazu gar nicht erst gekommen. Gabriel, der genauso wenig Lust auf Reiten hatte wie sein jüngerer Bruder und viel lieber den Stallgehilfen und Pferdetrainern hinterher pfiff, hatte sich _bedauerlicherweise_ den Fuß verstaucht und konnte deshalb nicht mit auf den geplanten Tagesritt mitkommen. Wie es mit dem Programm der restlichen Woche aussah, _könne er noch nicht sagen_ , aber die Schmerzen, _die er momentan durchmache_ , ließen nichts Gutes erahnen. Oder etwas sehr gutes, wenn man in Castiels Haut steckte, denn das man Gabriel nicht alleine lassen konnte, das war nur allzu gut bekannt. Also hatte man ihn als Aufpasser zurückgelassen. Nicht, das man auf Gabriel _aufpassen_ konnte, aber das hatte er am Anfang dieser Tirade ja schon erwähnt.

Aber wenigstens konnte er versuchen, das Chaos so klein wie möglich zu halten. Nur deshalb, wirklich nur deshalb folgte er seinem humpelnden Bruder händeringend über den Hof hin zur Fohlenweide der Ranch, auf der im Moment nur ein einziges Stutfohlen graste.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist, Gabriel?“, murmelte er und sah sich unruhig um. „Ich meine, selbst wenn du auch nur die leiseste Ahnung von Pferden hättest, würde dein verstauchter Fuß dir dabei Probleme bereiten.“ Gabriel winkte jedoch ab.

„Ach was, du bist bloß ein Angsthase. Da wird schon nichts passieren, das ist doch noch ein Babypferd, das wird schon keine Probleme machen. Außerdem weißt du ganz genau, dass ich den Fuß nur aufspiele, damit ich nicht mit auf die Ausflüge muss, wofür du mir übrigens noch nicht gedankt hast, Kleiner. Wenn ich nicht wäre, würdest du dir gerade den Hintern wund reiten und müsstest dir Zachariahs ständiges Geprahle anhören.“

„Wenn du nicht wärst, wäre ich auch nicht auf dem Weg, um ein Stutfohlen einzufangen und in den Stall zu führen! Pferde sind Fluchttiere, Gabriel, und als Jungtiere nur um geringes langsamer als untrainierte, erwachsene Tiere!“ Aufgebracht warf er die Hände in die Luft. „Nur weil du mal wieder das Bedürfnis hattest, anzugeben und exzessiv zu flirten, muss ich jetzt zusehen, wie du dich und das Tier in Gefahr bringst! Und mich auch noch mit hineinziehst!“

Castiel konnte praktisch hören, wie Gabriel die Augen verdrehte.

„Was ist das Leben ohne ein wenig Abenteuer? Wir können unser Leben eben nicht alle so langweilig leben wie du, Cassie. Manchmal muss man eben ein bisschen schwindeln und ein Risiko eingehen, um sich den heißen Pferdetrainer zu angeln.“

„Du hörst mir überhaupt nicht zu!“, beschwerte sich der Jüngere. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass Samuel es nicht merkt, dass du ihn angelogen hast? Im Gegensatz zu uns hat er Ahnung von Pferden und wird sofort sehen, dass du Schwachsinn erzählst. Damit 'angelst' du ihn dir nicht, sondern sorgst nur dafür, dass du dich lächerlich machst. Oder schlimmer noch, er erzählt Michael, dass du einem Fohlen über die Weide nachgerannt bist, um es einzufangen! Was meinst du, macht der dann mit uns, na?“

„Sam ist ein netter Kerl, der würde uns nicht verpfeifen, sollte die Sache wirklich auffliegen. Aber da das nicht passieren wird und andernfalls nur ich mir die Beschimpfungen Seiner Ehren anhören muss, kommst du jetzt mit und damit Ende der Diskussion. Wir sind sowieso schon da.“

Castiel sah das Ganze zwar etwas anders, weil Michael auf jeden Fall einen Grund finden würde, auch _ihm_ die Schuld zu geben (warum hast du uns nicht gesagt, dass er faket; warum hast du ihm das nicht ausgeredet; _warum zum Teufel hast du ihn nicht aufgehalten!_ ), aber Gabriel hatte recht – sie waren schon an der Weide angelangt.

„Du musst ja auch überhaupt nichts machen. Bleib einfach hier stehen und öffne mir das Tor, wenn ich mit dem Tier hierherkomme. Ganz einfach, oder?“ Castiel grummelte leise vor sich hin, aber Gabriel ignorierte ihn einfach und stemmte sich ächzend gegen das Weidetor, das sich quietschend öffnete. Das Fohlen, das bisher auf der anderen Seite der Grasfläche gefressen hatte, hob interessiert den Kopf und trabte einige Schritte auf die beiden Brüder zu, bevor die kleine Stute wieder stehen blieb und sie mit gespitzten Ohren aufmerksam anschaute.

„Siehst du, deine Hilfe wird nicht einmal nötig sein. Sie kommt doch schon ganz brav her. Mach einfach das Tor hinter uns zu, wenn ich sie herausgeführt habe.“ Castiel stutzte.

„Wie willst du das eigentlich bewerkstelligen? Hast du ein Halfter oder etwas in der Art mitgebracht?“

„Ach was, so etwas brauche ich doch nicht! Ich hab irgendwann mal 'ne Doku im Fernsehen gesehen, da hat so ein komischer Futzi das Pferd auch nur an den Haaren gehalten und es wunderbar funktioniert“, meinte Gabriel zuversichtlich.

„Aber das war jemand, der sich mit Pferden auskennt! Und vermutlich schon jahrelang mit dem Pferd trainiert!“, wagte Castiel einzuwenden, aber Gabriel hörte ihn schon nicht mehr. Mit flacher, ausgestreckter Hand hatte er sich dem Stutfohlen genähert, das ihn weiterhin interessiert beobachtete und schließlich mit vorgestrecktem Hals auf ihn zukam. Einige Momente lang ließ Gabriel es zu, dass das Tier mit geblähten Nüstern über seine Handfläche schnupperte, bevor er ihm die zweite Hand auf den Hals legte und es in Castiels Richtung steuerte. Brav folgte die kleine Stute ihm und schien sogar tatsächlich ein wenig langsamer zu laufen, um mit dem humpelnden Gabriel gleichauf zu bleiben.

Beinahe war Castiel versucht, erleichtert aufzuatmen. Beinahe. Aber aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass Gabriels Pläne häufig bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt perfekt und ohne einen Fehler abliefen, bis sie schließlich gegen Ende hin urplötzlich aus dem Ufer liefen und in maßlosem Chaos endeten.

Also hielt Castiel den Atem an, als Gabriel das Fohlen an ihm vorbei durch das offene Tor führte. Er wartete einige Momente, ob sich das Verhalten des Tieres ändern würde, wenn es außerhalb der Koppel auf dem freien Hof war. Als sich jedoch nichts zu verändern schien, drehte er sich um, um das Tor zu schließen.

„Argh!“

Vermutlich hätte er es besser nicht tun sollen. Vielleicht wäre dann alles gut gegangen.

Castiel wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum, das Eisengatter noch immer erst zur Hälfte geschlossen. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, war gleichzeitig ein bisschen zum Weinen und ein bisschen zum Lachen. Gabriel lag, alle Gliedmaßen seltsam von sich gestreckt, am Boden. Ein matschiger Abdruck auf seinem T-Shirt in Form eines Hufabdrucks zeigte deutlich, wie er dort hingekommen war, während das Fohlen fröhlich wiehernd über den Hof galoppierte und immer wieder nach hinten ausschlug.

Castiel hatte seinen Bruder gewarnt.

„Das verdammte Vieh hat mich getreten!“

 


End file.
